Electronic systems often include a power supply configured to supply a voltage to one or more components of the electronic systems. In some instances, the supply voltage of the power supply may vary, for example, due to process and/or temperature (PT) variations within the power supply. Some components that may receive the supply voltage may be susceptible to relatively small changes in the supply voltage, which may lead to reduced performance of the components. For example, a voltage-controlled oscillator (VCO) may output a signal having a specific frequency based on a tuning voltage that may be supplied by a power supply. Accordingly, the output signal frequency may vary based on variations in the supply voltage. In some instances, the VCO may be used with a phase-locked loop (PLL) and variations in the frequency of the output signal of the VCO may cause the PLL to unlock.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.